


Thanks Dad. No Really, Getting Raped By a Tentacle Monster Was Awesome, So Thanks.

by WinDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, belly bulge, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinDancer/pseuds/WinDancer
Summary: Based on this prompt on the SPN kink memeI just want Girl!Dean (12-16) getting raped by a tentacle monster. It has hundreds of tentacles of varying sizes that fuck her wet pussy, and large suckers that latch onto her nipples and clit and kneed and suck hard on them. Can fuck her ass too but I want most of the focus to be on her pussy and her tits.





	1. Chapter 1

.  
Dean didn't know exactly what had happened. One minute she was in the car with her dad, and the next she was waking up naked in a dank cave with her father nowhere to be seen.

Her best guess was that her dad had left her there as bait to catch whatever kind of monster it was he was chasing this time around. She didn't want to think her father would do something like this to his only daughter, but it was painfully obvious that was the case. 

She stood up and walked around the small cave. It was dark out and the minimal amount of moonlight wasn't enough to light it very much at all. There was a good sized pool of water in the middle and when she felt it, it was warm to the touch, some sort of hot spring she assumed. There were a few skeletal remains near the mouth of the cave, small rodents it looked like. The cave was a pretty decent size, it was tall enough that she could stand up in it, but not tall enough that she couldn't touch the ceiling. 

She didn't see whatever monster it was that was supposed to be here. The only thing they knew of it was that it lured young girls in that were never heard from again. Her dad assumed that because it only took young girls, that his 12 year old daughter would be the perfect bait. 

Dean knew she couldn't leave the cave, who knew what was out there? So she decided to huddle down, head resting on her knees, near the mouth of the cave and wait. Whether she was waiting for her dad or the pedo-monster, she didn't really know.

Dean woke a few hours later with a start when she felt something between her legs, sliding along her bare pussy. She jerked and jumped away only to be caught by whatever it was, and dragged backward. She was pulled deeper into the cave where she could just barely make out the shape of a slimy, greenish brown looking thing. She didn't know quite what to make of it. It wasn't an octopus, but it had dozens of tentacles waving about, all with large golf ball sized suckers on them. 

As she was trying to make out the strange creature, the creature was stealthily wrapping its tentacles around her wrists and ankles and knees. Dean yelped when she was suddenly jerked upward by her wrists, dangling a few feet off the ground. Her legs were spread wide at the knees and her tiny, nearly hairless preteen pussy was completely on display. 

More tentacles wrapped around her chest, where they stopped to play with her newly grown titties. The ends of the tentacles played with her nipples until they hardened, Dean gasped as two large slimy, suckers attached themselves to her perky pink nipples and pulled/kneeded/sucked at them until she was squirming under the assault. 

"Aahhnn..." 

Dean moaned as a tentacle slid up and down the valley of her cunt, spreading her slick and its slime all over her lips and slit. While one tentacle moved up to play with her now throbbing clit another moved lower, dancing along her wet cunt before diving in. It stopped when it reached her hymen, before busting through it in one quick thrust. She jerked and yelped as her virginity was stolen by this hideous green creature. 

As if in apology the monster attached a sucker to her clit, causing her to keen. The tentacle in her pussy started to thrust in and out at a rapid pace and Dean felt an orgasm racing up through her, she cried out loudly as she came, her juices squirting out over the monster beneath her. 

Her cunt was still spasming when the tentacle was removed and replaced with an even larger one. It thrust up inside her, going much deeper than before, until it reached her cervix, and proceeded to hammer against it like it was desperate to get inside. Before she knew it she was cumming again, her pussy walls squeezing the tentacle inside her. 

The tentacle left and she felt it being replaced by another, larger one and Dean groaned, it crammed itself inside, fucking her brutally while her tits and clit were still being sucked on, she hated that it felt so good, but the creature knew exactly what it was doing, knew best how to get her to come again and again. 

She tried to move, to thrust back onto the tentacles, but couldn't move, so tightly wrapped up was she. The monster replied by fucking her until she was shrieking out with another powerful orgasm. The tentacle left and was replaced by the largest one yet, this one noticeably more cock like than the others.

"No, Oh God! Please, I can't take any more!" Dean begged the creature. 

Her only reply was a tentacle shoved in her mouth as the cock like tentacle speared her aching cunt. She could see the bulge of the massive tentacle in her belly, moving in and out at a rapid, punishing pace. A litany of moans and groans and whimpers spurred the monster on, fucking her harder, faster, deeper than ever before.

The tentacles on her tits released her swollen cherry red nipples and flicked back and fourth over them until it was agony and ecstasy combined. The tentacle in her cunt was doubling its pace, fucking her almost desperately, when suddenly she felt the monster stop, and she felt it, it was cumming inside her! It unleashed massive amounts of slimy gooey cum inside her fucked out pussy. The feeling of it spurting directly against her preteen womb had her cumming again, her body quaking fiercely with the aftershocks of several mind shattering orgasms.

Dean fell limp in the monsters grasp as she passed out, multiple orgasms too much for young, previously virgin body.

The creature lowered his plaything to the cave floor, removed all the tentacles but the one still spewing its cum inside her, and slept. It would take her again soon.

End


	2. Fucked by a Werewolf

-A week later-   
"O-oohhh... mmnnnn..." Dean mewled as the tentacle monster thrust its slime covered cock-tentacle into her glistening cunt. Multiple suckers were attached to each tit and her throbbing clit, each sending zinging sensations that caused her slick pussy to clench tightly around the cock hammering away inside her. She came a third time as the tentacled demon unleashed its slimy green cum within her.

She moaned as the cock slid from her well used pussy, and the suckers released detached themselves. Her entire body throbbed from being almost continuously for 6 days. Her nipples, which had been the size of a pencil eraser, were now the size of gumdrops and extremely sensitive. Her pussy and clit became more sensitive as well, it took very little effort for her to cum multiple times. 

Flopping back bonelessly to the cave floor Dean watched as the tentacle monster slink away toward the depth of the cave. It had never gone very far away from her since her arrival, but now, the thing was nowhere to be seen. She dismissed the odd event and let out a sigh as she tried to get a few hours of sleep before it returned.

Several hours later she woke. It was light out now and the green monster had not returned. Dean was puzzled by this, it had not been away for such a long length of time in the entire week she had been here. Thinking that perhaps it had finished with her, she stood up and shakily walked towards the mouth of the cave. Teetering on unsteady limbs she made her way into the dense forest, taking care to watch her step as she walked barefoot along the forest floor. 

Dean walked for several hours until the light began to grow dim and darkness blanketed the forest. A full moon hung above, but through the dense trees, it helped little. Having little light to go on and exhausted from the days events, she curled up against a giant evergreen and slept. 

Dean had barely closed her eyes when she felt something watching her. Snapping open her eyes, she gasped as she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. Before she could properly think on it she was up and running, not wanting to find out just what had been attached to those eyes. It turned out to be in vain as she was quickly overtaken by the beast, which, she realized too late was a werewolf. 

The massive 7 foot tall werewolf had her pinned before she could blink. Climbing to her hands and knees turned out to be a bad move as the beast used one paw to hold her in place while it sniffed as her backside. Her pussy and thighs were still caked in the tentacle creatures cum and slime and Dean gasped as his long sand-paper tongue darted out to lap at her exposed cunt.

"N-no wait!" Dean pleaded with the beast as it pushed her shoulders to the ground and lapped away at her slick pussy. That quick, rough tongue darted in and out of her snatch at a rapid pace, causing her clit to throb and her body to quiver in delight. "Aaahhh!! yessss... mmmnnnn..." she whimpered as she came. The beast, deeming her clean enough, moved to climb above her, lining its huge thick 11 inch cock with her glistening cunt and slamming in.

Dean shrieked as she was impaled on the werewolf's rigid cock, it was much bigger then the tentacle creatures had been. The beast grasped onto her hips and began to fuck into her at a punishing pace. Each thrust of it's massive cock speared into her unprotected womb, left her gasping for breath. 

"Ohh, oh God, pleasseee.... uuuhhhnnnn... aahhhh... s-ssooo de-eep!!" Dean shuddered as the beast pulled her up, causing his prick to dig deeper inside her. She screeched as a second, toe curling orgasm rocketed through her like a bolt of lightning. Her body fell limp in the weres' hold as he continued to pummel into her. Before long she felt it's thrusts grow erratic as his massive knot swelled just outside her cunt lips. A few brutal thrusts later and he was locked inside her, his heavy cock sending molten hot ropes of cum directly into her womb. She groaned as she felt her belly swell with the copious amounts of cum being dumped into it. Surely the were was knocking her up at this very moment! 

Deans pussy clamped tightly around his dick with eat jet of cum he released, and a third orgasm shook her body as the beast rolled it's hips, causing his fur to rub against her clit in the most delightful way. The were licked lazily at her back and neck as he waited for his knot to dispel, content now that his lust had been sated.   
.  
.  
.  
tbc. maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you guys think of her getting fucked by a minotaur next?? Suggestions are welcome.


	3. Minotaur/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets fucked by a minotaur.

Two days later, after the werewolf had fucked her for the dozenth time, Dean was once again alone as she stumbled through the dense forest, praying she wouldn't come across any other creatures.

 

Her feet ached as she trekked across the leaf litter and broken branches along the forest floor, her thighs itched from the copious amounts of cum that were caked to them. She desperately needed to find a stream so she could drink and bathe herself.

 

Huffing quietly as she ambled along, Dean listened for the sounds of running water, and after a few tense moments, she heard the distinct sound she had been searching for. Suddenly energetic, she ran in the direction of the heavenly sound and soon found herself standing on the banks of a good sized river. Wasting little time, she bent down and cupped a handful of the fresh, cool water and greedily swallowed it down. After several handfuls, her thirst was finally quenched and Dean eased her weary body into the river and carefully washed her aching cunt and thighs as gently as she could. 

 

Twenty minutes later, feeling much cleaner than she had in days, Dean hopped out of the river and sat along the banks with her feet dangling into the water. She tried to brush out her tangled hair as best she could, before tying it into a loose braid. 

 

Finally feeling refreshed, Dean reluctantly stood and began to try and find her way out of the insane magical forest she seemed to have been dumped in. Sticking close to the river she walked, until she happened to find a patch of berry bushes, where she stopped and, after gorging herself on the plentiful berries, she decided to make a basket of twigs and leaves so she could take more of them with her, who knows when she might come across more food?

 

Soon her makeshift basket was full of ripe blackberries and plump raspberries. She grinned happily at her luck and her smart thinking and continued her trek.

 

Several hours later Dean came to a halt as she felt heard a branch snap behind her. She trembled as she gently set her basket down, careful not to drop her precious food, and slowly turned. To her horror a great beast was standing not a foot away from her. It was tall, very tall, standing over 9 foot, it had two, sharp, massive horns protruding from is bull shaped head. Its body was huge, powerfully built and incredibly muscular. Dean had never seen a minotaur before but she knew instantly that that was exactly what stood before her now.

 

Dean eeped in fright as she backed away. The beast grinned and grabbed the girl before she could attempt to escape. Using its hoof shaped hands it lifted her up and held her against a tree while its long, thick tongue slithered out to lave at her plump heaving breasts. Her sensitive nipples throbbed as the beast licked each one, she knew her cunt was already wet when he lifted her higher, spreading her legs to lick at her slick pussy.

 

Dean groaned as that agile tongue slid into her molten cavern. He licked at her inner walls until she tensed, cumming around his tongue. Satisfied, the beast lowered her once more until her still convulsing cunt was flush with his massive prick. It was so much bigger than anything she had taken so far, over a foot in length and at least three inches thick, she knew she was going to die if he fucked her with that thing. 

 

Her body quaked in fright as she tried to struggle away from the giant cock slowly penetrating her. The beast though, wouldn't budge as his throbbing cock was swallowed up by her greedy cunt. He took his time sliding into her, not wanting to damage her with his gargantuan prick. He was about 10 inches in when he finally began to fuck her.

 

Dean cried as her tiny pussy was impaled by the beasts huge dick. Her cunt was stretched wider than it had ever been, and she whimpered at the feeling of his thick cock head piercing her womb. Apparently tired of taking it slow, the minotaur picked up its pace, hammering his giant prick into with every once of force it could muster. Her tits bounced up and down as she was manhandled on his cock. His large, heavy testicles slapped her ass with each punishing thrust. His cock was hitting her g-spot with every thrust and Dean panted as a second orgasm rocketed through her, the beast followed not long after her, spewing excessive amounts of cum into her hungry womb.

 

The beasts cock was still rock hard when he pulled her off it. He lowered her, placing her over a fallen tree, and slid back inside her, fucking away at her slurping snatch. 

 

A rustle from the bushes had the beast slowing to a stop, he grunted and two minotaur calves tumbled out. They were small, only about three foot tall. They trotted forward, curious as to what their father was up to, and sniffed at the strange being. The beast, uncaring that its offspring were watching, resumed fucking the tight pussy that the forest had gifted him. The two calves came close, sniffing and licking at Deans exposed upper body. They came to a stop at her swinging tits, knowing what they were and wasting little time suckling them into their mouths. 

 

Dean gasped as her nipples were swallowed up by the two hungry minotaur calves. Her pussy contracted wildly around the cock jack-hammering into her as her tits were forcefully suckled by the two young ones. After a few minutes of not getting the expected milk, the calves began to suck harder, wanting a drink. 

 

"Aaahhhh... uuhhmmm... y-y-yeessss.. f-fuckk, pleasseee!" Dean begged, needing to cum.

 

The beast groaned, picking up his pace, brutally fucking his huge cock into her squelching pussy. Dean panted and moaned as she came a third time on his giant prick. The minotaur grunted as her walls tightened around him, and after several minutes, came a second time inside her. His thick cum filled her womb, expanding it until it could hold no more and began to drip down her thighs and onto the forest floor. 

 

The beast let his now soft prick fall from her wrecked cunt and began to walk away. With a soft grunt, it called for its offspring, who were still sucking her heaving tits. The calves reluctantly released her tasty nipples and followed their father deep into the woods.

 

Dean lay over the fallen tree, trying to catch her breath after being so thoroughly fucked. After nearly twenty minutes she slowly got up, ignoring the cum running down her legs and walked over to her basket, picking it up and staggering over to the river to wash herself once again.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Dean/Centaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns some things and then gets fucked by centaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how this is getting so out of control lol but here's the next chapter.

The next morning found Dean literally stumbling across a small herd of centaurs. Tired as she was, Dean tripped over a branch and stumbled forward directly into the center of the herd.

The three half horse, half men, stood tall and proud, observing the naked intruder with open curiosity. One of the beasts was white with gray markings, the other was gray with white spots on its legs, the third was completely black. 

Dean stuttered out an apology as she slowly backed away from the large beast-men. "I-I'm s-so sorry!! I d-didn't mean to interrupt your... whatever it is you were doing! I-I'll just be going now..." With that Dean turned to leave until one of them spoke.

"No need to run away little girl, come forward, let us speak with you, we so rarely get visitors of the human variety this deep in the wood." 

Dean, unable to refuse the white centaurs request, slowly turned and jumped up to sit on the broken tree indicated. 

Dean blushed as they stared silently at her nude body and hurriedly closed her legs while covering her red, aching tits with her hands. 

"No need to be so modest, little one." Said the gray centaur.

"Yes, let us look upon you, you are indeed very lovely to look at." agreed the black beast.

Dean was embarrassed, but too obedient to deny them, and removed her hands from her tits. The white centaur moved beside her and cupped her breast in his hand, tweaking her gumdrop nipple gently until it hardened. Pleased at the reaction, he grabbed her neglected tit and proceeded to give it the same treatment. Once both her nipples were hard and aching the beast leaned in and drew her right tit into his mouth. Dean let out an embarrassing moan as he suckled on her swollen nipple, they were so sensitive she almost came as he flicked his tongue over her pointy nipple.

The gray centaur moved closer and sucked her left tit into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck as his brother laved at her right one. By this time Dean was quivering with delight at the attentions of the two males and gasped when one of them slid two thick fingers into her soaked cunt. He finger-fucked her until she was thrusting back on his fingers and then pulled away before she could cum, much to Deans dismay.

Her tits were released from their warm, wet prisons as she was turned over. Dean, suddenly realizing what was about to happen, trembled in fright as the white centaur reared up, placing both front hooves beside her head on the tree, and began to beg. "W-wait!! Please wait, you can't!! It's too big!! I'll die if you fuck me with that giant cock!" she cried.

The male made a soothing noise in the back of his throat and spoke, "Worry not young one, in these woods there is nothing you cannot take, you are a gift to the creatures of this forest, and as such, you will not be damaged by them."

"W-what do you mean I'm a gift?" Dean questioned wearily.

"Just that. One cannot enter this forest if they were not meant to be here, the fact that you are here is proof enough. Every century or so we are gifted with a being who will sate our lusts and carry our offspring. Soon these woods will be running with young again." The gray one answered her.

"Offspring?! What are you talking about, I'm a human, I can't give birth to monster babies!!" Dean cried.

"Ah, but you can little one, and you will. Have you not sensed it yet?" The black one queried.

"S-sensed... what?" Dean asked warily, already dreading what she knew he was going to say.

"You carry life within you even as we speak. I cannot tell yet what it is, but it is there." the gray beast answered.

"B-but the minotaur! The minotaur had two calves with him!?" Dean said, desperate to prove them wrong. 

"The minotaurs young are the children of the previous gift. They were the last to be born before her death." The white centaur replied.

"Now come, let us be done with these questions, we wish to mate with you, little one." The beast on top of her said. "And sometime, after you have given birth to your first, you will come and give us each a son as well."

Dean whimpered as she was impaled by his massive horse cock. She wept while her head swam with thoughts of spending the rest of her life getting fucked by a multitude of monsters and giving birth to their babies. Was this really to be her life from now on? Is this why her father had never come back for her? She would probably never get any answers but that wouldn't stop her from searching. She couldn't give up just yet.

Her thoughts scattered as the huge prick inside her began to move, fucking wetly into her clenching cunt. "Aahhhh!! Oohhhh ggoooddd so deep!!" She wailed. "Uhhmmmnn... uughhh yeaaa, s-sooo good..." 

The centaur grunted as his thick rod was grasped by her convulsing pussy and unleashed a torrent of cum inside her. He waited until the very last spurt of cum was dumped into get before letting his now limp prick fall from her fucked out snatch and backing away. He was quickly replaced by the gray centaur who wasted little time finding her slick hole and slamming inside. 

Dean uhnn, uhnn, uhnn'ed as she was raped by the giant horse cock of the day. Their cocks were so big and thick she wondered if her pussy would ever be the same after they were finished with her. 

The centaur grunted, picking up his pace as he jack hammered into her. Deans cunt fluttered rapidly around his huge dick as she came, and the beast followed not long after. Soon the black man-beast was upon her, sliding his massive prick into her squelching snatch. His huge hands gabbed her tits, kneeding them between his fingers as he battered her insides with his giant rod. Dean couldn't stop from begging him to go harder, deeper, faster as her slick juices and the centaurs endless amounts of cum dripped down to her swollen clit and onto the tree. She came a third and fourth time before the black beast had finally finished with her, dumping his cum in with his brothers into her greedy pussy. 

Dean fell limp across the tree as the black centaur moved away from her. The three sated males stood back and took in the sight of the pretty little human with her gaping cunt dripping their combined cum and decided they would keep her a little while longer, it had been a while since they had such a tight, hungry little pussy to fuck.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Should her first babies be some little tentacle monsters or a few werewolf cubs?? And y/n on future fuckings by said offspring?


	5. Dean/Tentacle Monster Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets fucked by her tentacle monster babies.

It had been nearly three months since her encounter with the centaurs and Dean was laying by the riverside, her nude body glistened with a sheen of sweat as she panted through her contractions. Baring down she felt the first tiny body leave her. Looking down at her newborn, she saw that it was a small green tentacle creature. It was small, about the size of an apple. Its multiple two inch long tentacles waved about, its tiny little suckers clenched randomly at the air. Soon another urge to push took her attention away from her first born and she bared down, ready to deliver her second son. 

An hour later Dean had birthed a total of 19 little tentacle monsters, all in different shades of brown and green. All were male, as were all the inhabitants of the forest, save her. 

She lay back, tired from her ordeal, and slept as her little babies crawled all over her exhausted form. 

Several hours later Dean jerked awake, searching frantically for her children, and after doing a head count to make sure all were accounted for she sighed in relief and gathered them close, before dozing once again.

It was dawn when she awoke to find all but three of her babies were gone. Jumping to her feet she raced around, looking desperately for her missing offspring. After a few tense moments of finding no trace of them she saw movement by the waters edge and went to investigate. One of her missing sons was there, swimming happily in a shallow pool. 

Relief coursed through her as she realized that her babies natural habitat was water, and they had gone to live in the water as they were meant to. Still, she was happy that at least a few of them had stayed with her, for how long she couldn't guess, but she would enjoy it while it lasted.   
-  
one month later  
-  
Dean giggled as her eldest son, one of the few who had stayed with her, tickled her as he crawled up her leg. All three of her sons had grown tremendously in size, they were now the size of a soccer ball with foot long tentacles and their suckers were the size of grapes. They were just recently starting to coat themselves with a fine layer of slime. 

Dean gasped when suddenly her son slid a thick tentacle between her legs, sliding along her bare pussy. She reached down, intending to remove the stray tentacle from her cunt only to have her hand flicked away by another one. Trembling, she plopped down to her butt as she tried, in vain, to talk her son away from her pussy. He ignored her and continued to explore her now damp slit.

Using more tentacles to spread his mothers legs, he held her apart as he slid up and down her molten valley. He removed the tentacle, replacing it with his twelve inch cock-tentacle. He dipped inside a few times, teasing, before shoving his entire length into her. 

Dean shrieked as her cunt was invaded by her sons thick, slime covered tentacle. It raped her tight cunt brutally as she whimpered from the assault. She couldn't believe that her own son was doing this to her! 

"Ah! N-no! Y-you can't... you shouldn't do this! Please! Aahhhh!! O-oohhhmmm!" She pleaded between moans. His slimy cock rubbed her g-spot with each thrust, causing her to spasm around him. She groaned in ecstasy as her spot was repeatedly assaulted, her wet, slurping cunt clenched tightly around him as if desperate to keep him inside her. 

Suddenly, another son appeared, climbing atop her rocking body and latching onto her heaving tits. Her swollen gumdrop nipples were suckled almost viciously, pulling them taught as he simultaneously squeezed her swinging breasts. 

Her eldest, not one to be ignored, picked up his pace, hammering into his mother until she shrieked, her body seizing as an orgasm rocketed through her. She slumped to the ground as she felt the cock inside her withdraw half way. Thinking he was finished with her, she whimpered in shock as she felt another tentacle enter in beside his. She looked down to see that her third son had joined the party, fucking her along side his brother. 

She mewled as she was brutally fucked by two of her sons' thick slimy cocks. They thrust in tandem, becoming one huge, thick cock inside her, fucking her. Her second orgasm hit her out of nowhere, causing her back to arch, bending her nearly in half as she came, squeezing her sons cocks tightly as she wailed in ecstasy.

Coming down from her orgasm induced haze, she blinked dazedly as she felt her second son release her red, swollen tits and move downward. 

"Nnooooooo, pleaaase! I can't take anymore, pleaaassee..." Dean moaned, knowing what was about to happen. 

Indeed, not a minute later she felt a third cock slithering its way into her tiny pussy. She wailed as she was stretched beyond all limits, all three of her remaining sons were buried in her slick snatch. They took turns thrusting into her, a quick, almost brutal 1-2-3 punch directly against her oversensitive g-spot. 

Dean, unable to speak as she savagely fucked, was a near constant litany of 'uhhn, uhhn, uhhnnns'. Her tiny, slender body rocked violently with each thrust, her tits swung harshly up and down, her hard nipples pointing towards the sky. 

She gasped desperately for breath as she was repeatedly pummeled by three massive cocks. She screamed as she came again, her slick juices squirting out around her sons' invading pricks. Before she could properly come down from her high, she had another mind blowing orgasm as her sons simultaneously came, spurting their thick, slimy, green cum into her fucked out pussy. 

One by one they withdrew, leaving her pussy gaping and dripping with their cum.

Dean sighed. Apparently not even her own offspring were immune to her allure.   
.  
.  
.  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who gets dibs on Dean next?   
> 1\. Satyr  
> 2\. Cyclops  
> 3\. Cerberus  
> 4\. Griffin  
> 5\. Hydra  
> 6\. Other ______


	6. Cerberus/Dean

Dean panted as her eldest son fucked his thick slimy cock into her wet pussy, while another tentacle hammered into her ass. He had been at it all morning, not letting her up unless it was to pee or eat. At least now it was only one son fucking her, her other two had been chased off by their elder brother nearly a month ago, not liking the constant competition for their mothers attention. 

With a whimper Dean came, her sons cold, slimy cum shooting into her triggering her orgasm. When he finally slid out of her she flopped gracelessly onto the cool forest floor, exhausted. Her son slunk off to the nearby river, diving beneath the cool water for a moment to keep his body from from overheating. 

Finally having a moment to herself, Dean breathed deeply the crisp, fresh air before dozing off. 

A loud moan startled her awake less that an hour later. It took her less than a second to realize that the moan had come from her and even less than that to figure out that it wasn't her son currently between her legs. No, when she opened her eyes, it was to a giant black, three headed beast she vaguely remembered being called a cerberus. 

The huge animal was at least 12 feet tall, with three large heads. All three heads were filled with razor sharp teeth and keen, intelligent eyes. One of the heads was currently between her spread legs, devouring her slimy, cum soaked cunt with relish whilst the other two lapped fervently at her perky nipples. 

A startled gasp escaped her as the middle heads tongue penetrated her used pussy, his sandpapery roughness scraping her sensitive walls. He licked at her with a quickness that left her head spinning and her clit throbbing. Her back arched as the left and right heads bathed her tits in their drool. Her hard nipples ached as the beast laved at them almost continuously. 

"Ah!! Aahhhhnnn!!" Dean mewled as she came, her tiny body shuddering beneath the enormous beasts attentions. 

Satisfied that the pretty human was ready, the cerberus used a large paw to flip her over onto her hands and knees. Kneeling down the beast slid his massive red, leaking cock to her already used entrance. He thrust a few times, trying to line them up just right, before finally hitting his mark. With one quick thrust he was inside her, hammering away at her tight little pussy.

Dean shrieked when she felt his giant cock ram into her sore pussy. It was at least 14 inches in length and thicker than her upper arm and he had the entire thing inside her! She could see the thick bulge of his prick in her belly as he hammered into her. She didn't know how he managed it, but whatever magic this forest had enchanted her body with was doing a spectacular job, for she felt only a mild discomfort at his size. His lightning fast pace and sheer brute force on the other hand left her quaking with one orgasm after another. 

Her tight, grasping pussy clenched at his invading length as he fucked into her harder, deeper, faster with each thrust. A litany of mewling whimpers and gasping moans fell unheeded from her trembling lips as she was rocked by the force of his thrusts. Her swinging tits jerked back and forth, still red and hard, slipping to her elbows, she slid her hands upwards, to her gum drop nipples, and pinched the swollen nubs, flicking her fingers over them until she was screaming out another mind blowing orgasm.

The cerberus picked up his pace, ramming into her in jerky, uneven thrusts as his swollen knot sat just outside her plump cuntlips. The beast used his paws to grasp her thin hips while he forcefully shoved his enormous knot into her. 

Finally locked inside her, the cerberus unleashed a torrent of molten hot cum inside her, jet after jet of thick creamy cum filled her womb. It was at least an hour later when she felt that he had finally stopped cumming, her once flat tummy was so swollen, it looked like she was pregnant again. And she knew she may very well be. There was no way this much cum would fail to find it's target. 

When his knot finally slipped free from her wrecked cunt, a veritable flood of cum spewed from her. The beast moved to lap at her cunt, eating their combined juices before they could hit the ground. Once her stomach was free of it's massive load, the cerberus moved to climb atop her once again, already ready for round two.   
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! But I was super busy, and sorry it's short and nothing but porn, the next one should be longer though, so be on the look out for it ;)


	7. Cyclops/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and a Cyclops

Less than two weeks after her encounter with the Cerberus, Dean was wandering along the mountainside, alone but for the tiny pulse of life inside her. A cerberus pup was growing swiftly within her. She could already tell that the pregnancy wouldn't be a long one, the pup would be born within a couple of months. 

Her tits were incredibly sensitive these days and even a breeze dancing along her nipples had her pussy wet. She knew that she would be making milk for her offspring this time around and some hidden part of her couldn't wait to feel the pup suckling at her swollen tits.

The very thought had her pussy tingling with want. The daydream was enough to send her to the forest floor with her legs spread, fingers fucking deeply into her squelching cunt. She moaned as she brought one slick hand to her heaving tits to tease her throbbing nipples. 

Before she could cum Dean was brought out of her high by the feeling of the ground shaking beneath her. She looked up through hazy eyes to see a giant cyclops lumbering towards her. The massive creature stood at least 15 foot tall, it had to be the biggest thing she had ever seen. It's one eye stared hungrily at her nude form as he moved closer. It's cock was hard, jutting out nearly two feet from its body and thicker around than her upper arm. 

Dean whimpered as she imagined that gargantuan member fucking her, it was big, too big, surely it would kill her. Still, she couldn't bring herself to move when he finally approached her. 

The cyclops knelt down with an earth moving thud between her spread legs. It's eye stared at her as she removed her fingers from her pussy and offered them to him. He stared a moment before his tongue darted out, lapping at her slick stained fingers.  
The creature rumbled in apparent delight as he sucked her juices from her fingers. Afterward he picked her up, holding her in the palms of his giant hands and slithered his tongue out to sweep along her glistening folds. He let out another happy rumble as tasted her wetness before digging in with gusto, burying his thick, 6 inch tongue deep into her throbbing cunt.

Dean mewled in delight as the cyclops fucked her with his agile tongue, slithering in and out rapidly as he tried to devour the copius amounts of slick from her drooling snatch. Her pussy fluttered wildly around his tongue as he flicked it up and down, searching for more of her, the action was more than she could take and then she was cumming, flooding the creatures mouth with her juices. 

"Ahhhhhnn...." She moaned as the giant sealed his mouth around her cunt and sucked. His jagged, yellow teeth scraped along her throbbing clit as he drank down every bit of wetness she produced. 

Several minutes later, after apparently having had his fill, the cyclops pulled away and lowered her flushed cunt onto his monstrous cock. Dean gasped in pain and pleasure as her pussy was stretched further than it had ever been before by his massive, drooling prick. He got a little more than halfway in before he met with resistance. The giant was unhappy with this and proceeded to hammer into her pussy with brute force until she could take his entire length. 

Some twenty minutes later he was fully inside her, yanking her limp form on and off of his rigid cock as she panted and mewled through the vicious fucking. His baseball sized head popped in and out of her cervix with each thrust, a not entirely unpleasant feeling she was coming to realize. 

She groaned as she watched the bulge of his thick rod fuck in and out of her otherwise flat belly. Her tits were bouncing wildly as he fucked her, drawing his attention. He used his thumbs to tease her hard nipples, rubbing back and forth over the swollen peaks as he manhandled her on and off of his huge prick. 

Dean shrieked as she came, a gush of cum rushing out of her, coating the creatures cock and softball sized balls in her juices. The cyclops grumbled momentarily before picking up Deans left leg, turning her on her side, and ramming her harder and deeper than ever. It was the most brutal fucking she had received thus far, and also the greatest. The cyclops huge cock filled her up just right. 

"Mmmmnnnn.. Ah-aahhhhh!!! G-gooddddddd.. p-pleaseee mooore!!" She begged the grunting giant.

The cyclops spoke incoherently as he continued to pummel her squelching pussy with his massive cock, until several minutes later, he stopped, fully inside her, and came. Dean moaned in ecstasy as she felt jet after jet of molten cum shooting inside her fucked out womb. She came again, clenching around his pulsating prick while her tummy bulged out even further with the sheer amount of cum he unloaded within her. 

The cyclops, panting after his exertions, pulled her off his cock and lowered himself onto the ground until he was lying down. He sat Dean on his face, nosing at her pussy until she got the picture, and began to grind her gaping, cum filled cunt along his nose and mouth. His tongue darted out, easily sliding into her, drawing out and drinking down their combined cum. 

Dean managed another orgasm before the cyclops regained his energy and lifted her back onto his thick, rigid cock and encouraged her to ride him. Dean, exhausted, slowly began to bounce up and down on his fat prick as the creature lifted its head and sucked her tit into his mouth. Suddenly a bit more energetic, Dean picked up her pace, riding the massive dick with abandon as he took turns mouthing at her swollen, sensitive nipples. 

Another orgasm was creeping up on her as she thought of how she would stick around until her pup was born and give the cyclops a son of his own. A son she intended to keep around for a good long while. After all if the centaurs were right (and she believed they were) then there would be no escape from her new life, so she might as well embrace it. .  
.  
.


End file.
